I Need Him
by Scottypop
Summary: Oneshot. Soul Society won the war, but lost two shinigami – one to a coma, one to slight insanity. Ikkaku hasn’t woken up from a partial coma, and Yumichika has pretty much lost it. Can Ikkaku bring Yumichika back? IkkaYumi.


**Note; **Yeah. Uh… Here's yer fic, Yumi-luff. c: I hope it's okay~ I had fun writing it. ;D  
Intelligent, Yet Dense should be updated somewhat later this week. Sorry to anyone who likes it. xD;

**Summary; **Oneshot. Soul Society won the war, but lost two shinigami – one to a coma, one to slight insanity. Ikkaku hasn't woken up from a partial coma, and Yumichika has pretty much lost it. Can Ikkaku bring Yumichika back? IkkaYumi.

**Pairing; **IkkaYumi FTW. c:

**Warnings; **Yaoi. Not just shonen-ai. No lemons, no limes, just badly made fluff… Yeah. Don't like yaoi/shonen-ai, don't read. Insanity… Some ooc-ness from some of the characters. I think that's it.

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Bleach or its characters – they belong to Kubo Tite.

* * *

"Unohana-taichou…"

"Yes, Isane?"

"It's been almost a month…"

"He was quite injured. He hasn't woken up since he went into the coma, Isane. Give him more time."

Voices drifted into his subconsciousness, and brought him back to the real world. Bleary, pain-filled eyes stared blankly at the ceiling above. He attempted to speak, to bring attention to himself, but all he could force out was a weak groan.

"Uhn…"

"A-Ah!"

"Madarame-san, you're awake." Ikkaku's eyes were forced to focus on the black-haired woman smiling down at him.

"H-How… Long was I o-out?" The bald man winced at the sound of his own voice, and the feeling – it was as if there were sharp gravel pieces stuck in there. He attempted to clear his throat, to no avail.

"Hm… About a month or so."

"A m-month?!" Ikkaku's voice rasped loudly, before he erupted into a rough coughing fit.

"There's a glass of water on the desk, Isane. Please get it for Madarame-san." Unohana stated pleasantly, before leaning down and assisting the third seat into a sitting position.

"Hai, Unohana-taichou!" Isane hurried over to the desk, carefully taking the glass and making her way back over to the bedside. Ikkaku shakily retrieved the water from her, lifting it to his lips and drinking its contents greedily.

"Isane, would you mind leaving us for a moment?"

"Of course, taichou." The fukutaichou bowed and hurriedly left the room, closing the door softly behind her upon exit. Unohana turned a grim smile to the bald man, who gave her an inquisitive stare.

"Is somethin' wrong, Unohana-taichou?" He cleared his throat, relieved when it didn't feel like someone was attacking it with a chainsaw.

"Well… It's a good thing you're awake. A very good thing. They might have had to quarantine him soon, if you didn't wake up from your partial coma."

"Wait… Who is this 'him'?"

"I'll let your friend explain. Abarai, please come in." The door slowly opened with a creaking noise, and Renji tentatively stepped into the room.

"Oi, Ikkaku-san. You're finally awake." Relief was evident in the red-haired fukutaichou's voice.

"Who is this 'him'?" Ikkaku's eyes narrowed considerably, feeling his stomach leap into his throat at the sad look on Renji's face.

"It's… Ayasegawa-san…"

"W-What?!" Ikkaku's face held a look of horror and shock.

"I'll explain…"

_

* * *

_

"Ayasegawa-san, wake up." Yumichika groaned, and his eyelids slowly flickered open.

"_Hm…? Shuuhei-san…?"_

"_Hai. You're finally awake, that's a good sign." The black-haired man grinned amicably, releasing Yumichika's shoulders. Said shinigami sat up, looking around._

"_Where's Ikkaku?"_

"… _Ayasegawa-san…"_

"… _Where's Ikkaku." Yumichika's tone became more forceful – more terrified._

"_He's… He's over there." Hisagi pointed to a bloodied body that was surrounded by a healing reiatsu._

"_He's in a coma… A partial one, Unohana-taichou says. But a coma nonetheless. I'm sorry, Ayasegawa-san."_

"… _Ikkaku…? __**Ikkaku**__!" Yumichika flung himself up from the ground, lunging towards the group. His hands were immediately pinned behind his back, and he began screaming. Ikkaku's body was lifted by one of the Fourth division shinigami, and was carried through the Senkai Gate._

"_Ikkaku! Ikkaku no!" Yumichika shrieked uncharacteristically._

"_Ayasegawa-san, calm down!" Hisagi bellowed, tugging hard on the man's wrists. Suddenly, he found himself pinned to the ground with Yumichika's hand pressing painfully down on his neck. The fifth seat's violet eyes had widened and dulled, and the pupils had shrunk._

"_You…"_

"_A-Augh!" Hisagi choked out, feeling the painful beginnings of suffocation. Yumichika just pressed down harder, baring his white teeth._

"_Stop!" A voice roared, and within moments a hand had struck Yumichika hard on the back of the neck, sending him sprawling onto Hisagi's chest._

"_Bird brain, get a hold of yourself!"_

"_Feathers…?" Yachiru stared sadly down at the limp form of the raven-haired shinigami. Said body was lifted into the air by Kenpachi, who watched impatiently as Hisagi raised himself from the ground, massaging his throat._

"_Let's go back to Soul Society. They're going to want to chain this guy up."_

"_B-But, Zaraki-taichou – maybe it was just a spur-of-the-moment thing-"_

"_No. He's lost it."  
__  
_

* * *

Ikkaku watched Renji in silence, and the red-head shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Y-Yumichika… He did that?"

"He went crazy and yelled at Hisagi-san when the pillar you were guarding toppled. Izuru-san had to knock him out."

"… Unohana-taichou."

"I think you'll be alright to walk, Madarame-san. Your wounds healed before you awoke, you just might feel a little bit weaker than normal."

"Good." Ikkaku threw off the blankets, only to reveal himself in a white 'hospital' gown.

"You might want to change first." Ikkaku glared at Renji, who was snickering quietly behind his hand.

"Take your time, Madarame-san. Once you're done, we need to head to the prison first – there's something I need to get from there."

"Hai, Unohana-taichou."

* * *

"Ayasegawa, _please_!" Kira dropped all honourifics, pinned against the wall by a half-mad shinigami's glare.

"Get. OUT!" Yumichika screamed wildly, thrashing against the reiatsu binding chains that had him pinned to his bed in the eleventh division's barracks. They didn't find him as much of a threat if he wasn't able to break free, and they had the prison filled up with certain prisoners of war. The war that Soul Society had won against Aizen, Gin and Tousen. Little did he know, that they were planning on moving him there if he didn't improve soon.

"Oi! Bird brain!" Kenpachi stalked into the room, stepping aside to let a frantic Kira escape.

"Lemme go!" The man shrieked, tugging at the bindings around his wrist.

"Oi. Calm down." In less than a moment, Kenpachi had taken a hold of the front of Yumichika's shihakusho, and tugged him forward slightly.

"I need him!"

"He'll be fine."

"I _need_ him!"

Ikkaku and Unohana slowly approached the room – the bald man paled considerably at the tortured screams that rang out from the room, and he quickened his pace. Soon, both shinigami stood at the doorway. A somewhat sad look was on the black-haired taichou's face, and Ikkaku looked entirely distraught – pained, even. He felt much better, now that he was out of that confining bed and his throat was back to normal. But this pain wasn't physical – it was tearing at his heart strings.

Yumichika resembled a wreck – there were bags under his eyes, which were wide and had only pinpricks for pupils. His hair was in disarray, as well as his clothing. The orange decorations he normally had on his neck and forearm were over in the corner, and he had a haggard, half-mad look on his face. His frantic movements had his thin body thrashing on the bed, and he was panting heavily.

"Ayasegawa! Shut up!" Kenpachi roared, releasing the man's collar forcefully.

"I need him! I need him…" Yumichika's voice suddenly began to quiet down, and his eyes glimmered with unshed moisture.

"I need him… I need him… I need him…" Those three words were repeated over and over again, like a mantra – they burned their way into Ikkaku's brain.

Suddenly, one word managed to shatter the pattern, and break the bald man's heart in the process.

"I need him… _Ikkaku_…" For the first time in decades – and since he lost his mind to insanity – tears spilled out from Yumichika's dulled, violet eyes. They flowed down his cheeks and dripped off of his chin, staining his cheeks with trails of glass-like liquid.

"Y-Yumichika?" The bald man ventured tentatively, stepping forward into the room. He slowly began to move towards the silently crying man, who could only stare in numb bewilderment back at him.

"… Y-You…?"

"Yumichika, it's me. Ikkaku."

"… Ikkaku's dead." Yumichika said this statement with such finality that the bald man winced.

"Yumi. I'm Ikkaku." He tried again, narrowing his beady eyes at the man in front of him. Finally, a light of recognition flickered in Yumichika's eyes.

"I… Ikkaku…?" Ikkaku felt his already broken heart shatter into even more pieces, and he all-but lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the man now beneath him.

"Oh Yumi… Yumi I'm so sorry…" He choked out, burying his face in the raven-haired man's shoulder.

"You're alive… Oh thank Kami, Ikkaku… I thought I lost you…" Yumichika's voice was cut off by a loud sob, which started off a fit. Kenpachi glanced at Unohana, who nodded slightly and stepped forward. She moved towards the reiatsu binding chains, and quickly removed them with the keys she had gotten from the prison.

"I'm fine, Yumi. See? I'm fine. You, on the other hand... You're a mess. We need to get you cleaned up." Ikkaku placed his hands on the bed beside Yumichika's shoulders, and smiled wearily down at his friend. Yumichika just watched him with a dreamy, teary-eyed gaze.

No more words spilled from his lips – the only sounds the fifth seat made were relieved sobs that rattled his thin frame.

"Oi, Ikkaku. We're goin' to let the old man know that we've released Ayasegawa." Kenpachi's gruff voice barely reached Ikkaku's ears, but the bald man nodded anyways. The two presences of the taichous vanished as they shunpoed away, closing the door behind them. The room was plunged into a twilight state, light filtering through the somewhat dirty windows.

Yumichika had fallen almost deathly silent – his sobs had quieted, but tears continuously streamed down his seemingly gaunt cheekbones.

"… Yumichika?" Ikkaku murmured, watching as the crazed gleam in Yumichika's eyes slowly started to fade away.

"… Ikkaku… Why did you lose…?" Yumichika's voice was so soft, it was hardly audible.

"Yumi… I wouldn't use my Bankai. The shinigami there might have pressured me into taking a taichou or fukutaichou's position. I wouldn't have been able to handle that. But, Iba… He explained it to me, what I'd done wrong. And I realized - if I died because I didn't want my Bankai to be seen… It would be selfish of me – I wouldn't have thought of my friends, I wouldn't have thought of savin' Soul Society – I would have only thought of myself…" Ikkaku trailed off, noting the small frown that had appeared on Yumichika's cracked lips.

The raven-haired narcissist said nothing, only watched the third seat with a somewhat forlorn gaze.

"But the most painful thing of all is… I wouldn't have thought of how _you_ would react. I wouldn't have thought of you at all, only my own want to hide my Bankai."

"… Y-You wouldn't have… Thought o-of m-me…?" Yumichika's voice held so much pain that it took all of Ikkaku's power to prevent himself from crying.

"And, as I was dyin', I would have seen how much it hurt you… And I wouldn't have been able to live with myself anymore. And that would hurt you even more. Yumichika, I'm so sorry. _Please_, forgive me." Yumichika stared incredulously up at Ikkaku, his violet eyes regaining some of their original splendour. His hands – they were shaking like leaves in a hurricane, Ikkaku noticed sorrowfully – lifted carefully off the bed, and placed themselves on Ikkaku's shoulders lightly.

Ikkaku watched him for a moment, before he felt an instinct take over. It was as if an invisible thread was pulling him downwards. He pulled up slightly, ignoring the 'thread' for a minute, and latched onto Yumichika's wrists, slamming his friend's hands down beside said shinigami's head. He kissed the tears away from the man's cheeks quickly. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was his shocked face – and he pressed his lips to Yumichika's.

Said fifth seat let out a surprised squeak, twitching violently and attempting to free his hands as Ikkaku bit at his bottom lip slightly. He let out a gasp, opening up his mouth involuntarily. The third seat took this as an invitation to deepen the kiss, and proceeded to do so. Yumichika allowed a pleasured moan to escape his lips, finally falling limp and succumbing to uncovered temptation.

Ikkaku begrudgingly released Yumichika's lips, and opened his eyes slightly. They widened at the sight below him. Yumichika's face was flushed a rosy pink, and his eyes were half-lidded. He was clearly pleased with what Ikkaku had done. The bald man felt the red heat of embarrassment creep up onto his cheeks, and he was prepared to pull away and clear his throat – when a lust-filled voice interrupted him.

"Ik… Ka… Ku…" Yumichika panted, lifting his head off of the bed slightly. Ikkaku's resolve faltered, and gave way entirely. He didn't notice the sudden change in lighting – or the three presences that were standing in the doorway, shock radiating off of them in waves.

His head went down to Yumichika's neck, where he bit tenderly. The black-haired man arched upwards with a groan escaping his swollen lips. Ikkaku pressed a soft kiss to the small, barely noticeable mark. He began trailing kisses down to Yumichika's collarbone, nipping lightly at the dip in the flesh. Ikkaku continued his ministrations at the clearly pleasured hitch in Yumichika's breath.

Suddenly, an embarrassed squeak announced the presence of one Izuru Kira.

Ikkaku didn't bother to move off of Yumichika. It was too late to feel any sort of embarrassment – he should've paid more attention. Instead, he kept Yumichika's hands pinned to the bed, and leaned back until he was straddling the fifth seat. His bald head swivelled around to glare balefully at Hisagi, Kira and Renji.

"M-Madarame-san, what are you doing?!" Hisagi stammered, shocked at the scene in front of them.

"What does it look like?" Ikkaku replied in irritation, narrowing his beady eyes at the three. Renji swallowed thickly, and gestured at Yumichika.

"Is… Is he doing better?"

"He hasn't tried to kill me, if that's what ya mean."

"Madarame-"

"Is there somethin' you guys want? If not, see ya." Ikkaku didn't even try to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He turned his head back and looked down at the somewhat dazed Yumichika, before giving a feral grin and lowering down to the fifth seat's mouth once more. Kira gave another squeak and high-tailed it out of the room, his cheeks making him resemble a fire truck in a black shihakusho.

"Oi! What's goin' on in here?!" Kenpachi's rough voice boomed, side-stepping quickly as Kira raced past, heat radiating off of his cheeks. Hisagi stammered uncertainly for a moment, before he too ran out of the room, Renji hot on his heels. The gruff taichou watched them leave with a bit of confusion in his dark eyes, before he shrugged and walked into the room, blinking in bewilderment at the sight before him.

"… Oi." Both of the bodies on the bed stiffened. Ikkaku sat up quickly, still straddling the raven-haired man, and turned slightly. He released Yumichika's wrists in surprise at the visitor.

"T-Taichou?!"

"… What are you two doin' in here?" Kenpachi quirked an eyebrow, unable to fully see the extent of Yumichika's flushed face.

"T-Taichou… I, we, uhm…" Ikkaku fumbled for words under the strict glower from the spiky-haired taichou.

Kenpachi was silent for a few lengthy moments, before he gave the two of them a mocking grin.

"I'll leave you two to your… Examinations." Both Ikkaku and Yumichika flushed to the tips of their ears at this statement, gaping long after the laughing sadist left, the door having closed behind him.

"Such an ug-ugly word…" Yumichika finally muttered under his breath. His voice was rasping slightly from screaming so much, and he shifted uncomfortably. Ikkaku shook his head and forced the heat down from his cheeks, before smirking down at Yumichika.

"Welcome back, Yumi." The man beneath Ikkaku gave a weak, lopsided smile.

"Glad t-to be back… I-Ikkaku." Yumichika responded, making a movement to rise. Swiftly, his hands were pinned beside his head again, and he yelped with surprise.

"Ah-ah-ah, Yumi." The fifth seat shivered at the predatory gleam in Ikkaku's eyes.

"W-Wha…"

"Now, where were we? Hm… I suppose one more won't cause much harm…" Yumichika found he couldn't answer – a groan interrupted his words. Ikkaku chuckled darkly, biting down at the junction between the other shinigami's neck and shoulder.

"Nngh…" Ikkaku pressed a tender kiss to Yumichika's swollen lips, before releasing the man's wrists and sitting back on Yumichika's hips.

"You still need to recover, Yumi. That's all… For now." Ikkaku snorted, moving onto a side of the bed and shifting the other man over slightly. Before the fifth seat could ask what he was doing, Ikkaku had wrapped his muscled arms around the man's waist, turning him to face the bald man before pulling him flush against his body.

"Sleep, Yumi." Ikkaku's voice was soft, but it held a tone that clearly stated 'no argument'. Yumichika sighed, and buried his face into Ikkaku's bare chest that was partially covered by his shihakusho.

"Nn… Ikkaku?"

"Yes, Yumi?" Ikkaku stroked the still silken black locks of Yumichika's hair, resting his head on the mussed up pillow.

"… I love you…" Yumichika murmured, weariness creeping into his voice.

"I love you too, Yumichika." Ikkaku smiled genuinely, and leaned his head down, pressing a chaste kiss to Yumichika's forehead before they both succumbed to slumber.


End file.
